Articles molded from polycarbonate resins are well known and are widely used in a variety of applications. Among their attractive properties, mention is often made of their impact strength and thermal stability. These and other properties make polycarbonate resins ideal material for the preparation of business machines.
The art is noted to include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,252,916 and 4,663,391 which disclosed polycarbonate based compositions containing a partially fluorinated polyolefin. The compositions are respectively said to have improved thermal stability and improved wear resistance.
Translucent, flame-retardant polycarbonate compositions containing a salt and a partially fluorinated polyolefin have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,583. Also noted in this connection is the composition disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,738. Said to feature improved wear resistance, the composition contains a polycarbonate resin, a polyolefin, a fluorinated polyolefin and a silicone fluid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a thermoplastic molding composition which is characterized by its improved flame retardance and impact performance.